Submissing to Discomfiture
by Kwinks
Summary: Randomness, humiliation, and awkward sexual tension. "The seven of them...had been traveling all day, and they had somehow managed to get two rooms to themselves in some cheap hotel that smelled like fish and chips. Exactly like fish and chips."


A/N: Okay, so….I have zero clue what this is about. And more importantly, I have no idea where it's going. I think it might be a little crackish? Possibly? And I hope I didn't make anyone out of character or anything.

So, anyway, about the fic. There are some pairings hinted to in here, and I'll probably do more with those pairings later on. Also, in this, the characters are all a little older. So, they're all in their twenties somewhere. And the whole madness/kishin thing is over. They're dealing with something new now. I don't know what it'll be though, so suggestions are nice. Also, the weapons are all probably going to be Death Scythes in this.

This chapter is sort of-kind of in Soul's point of view, as you can probably tell by the name of the chapter.

So enjoy. If that's even possible.

**Reception Ladies are Not Cool**

There had been some rather disturbing, unexplained happenings occurring around a little town called Amityville, and the Grim Reaper thought it a good idea to send his best to handle the situation. The seven of them, Maka and Soul, who had fought with each other during the entire trip, Kid, Liz, and Patti (who, about half-way there, started complaining about how hungry she was and threatening to rip Kid's arms off with her teeth if he didn't give her some food), and Black Star and Tsubaki (who was now positively certain that she was deaf after listening to Black Star's long, loud tirades about his prodigiousness) had been traveling all day, and they had somehow managed to get two rooms to themselves in some cheap hotel that smelled like fish and chips.

Exactly like fish and chips.

"Jesus. What, is this place owned by a butt load of Brits or something?" Soul had snarked, one eyebrow raised into his white hair as they made their way through the crowded lobby to the reception desk. No one answered him, but Maka did cast him a warning glance as they approached the blonde-haired, full-chested woman with a pixie cut who was currently in charge of reception.

She raised one penciled-in eyebrow at them as Kid pulled up closer to her, his hands resting casually on the desk, Liz and Patti flanking his left and right sides, as always, in an impressive display of pimptude. Or at least, that's what Black Star would call it. And Soul would grudgingly have to agree with him. Kid might be the most virginal twenty-two year-old male Soul had ever met, but it was definitely effective in intimidating other guys who may be present when a dude has the ability to make an entrance with two hot girls who are several years older than him so indifferently.

"Hello." Kid started pleasantly. "We were just wondering if perhaps you might have a few rooms free? We'd like to stay for the night."

The woman raised one of her hands, fingernails adorned with electric blue nail polish, to swat away a bothersome fly that continued to buzz around her head in irritating circles. She stood up, leaned across the desk toward Kid, not bothering to cover up her copious amount of 'boobage" (once again, another Black Star phrase), and popped a bubble in his face.

"All seven of you?"

"Yes."

"Sure thing, Sweet Cheeks." She said, in what was, most definitely, not a British accent. It sounded more nasally and obnoxious, like a mix between someone who had a really bad cold and some major allergy issues.

Upon hearing the true nature of her accent, Soul swore and paid ten dollars to Black Star, who grinned and made a silent punching motion into the air with his fist.

Kid looked suddenly harassed and leaned almost undetectably away from the reception lady. Liz glared dangerously, angered by the woman's actions and Patti couldn't stop giggling at the look on Kid's face.

Kid's eyes made a nervous darting movement between the woman's face and her exposed breasts and he moved his torso still further away, his face flushing slightly.

"Erm – uh uh. Hm. Thank you." His voice sounded choked and quiet. It was obvious he was trying to be polite, keeping his shock and disgust in check, attempting to keep his facial expression under control. It became clear to everyone however, that this wasn't working, especially by the way Patti kept laughing at him. Soul shook his head in pity and amusement. Kid was almost twenty-two and he still blushed at the sight of a pair of tits? Poor kid. So deprived. He probably didn't even jerk off. What kind of guy didn't do that? Wait, why was he thinking about Kid jerking off? Dear God, he needed some sleep. He wondered if it was possible to be so fatigued that you ended up converting to a different sexual orientation. He wouldn't doubt it. It probably happened all the time.

Meanwhile, Black Star's train of thought was something along the lines of: BOOBS TSUBAKI TSUBAKI'S BOOBS THAT LADY HAS NICE BOOBS WHY IS KID MAKING THAT STUPID FACE MAKA DOESN'T HAVE ANY BOOBS I BET I COULD BEAT UP THAT LOSER OVER THERE BOOBS I LIKE THEM I WONDER IF TSUBAKI HAS NOTICED MY GODLINESS YET WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG I'M FUCKING TIRED AS ALL HELL…

Reception Lady smirked at Kid and said, "Okay, so we have two rooms available. One is slightly larger than the other, so we'll probably be able to squeeze all of you in there –"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

Everyone turned to look at Black Star. The assassin was busy chuckling it up over his own ridiculous joke. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Black Star." Tsubaki sighed despondently, shaking her head, as Maka began to reach imperceptibly for the text book she kept hidden _God only knew where. _Imperceptibly that is, to everyone except Soul, who had been on the receiving end of Maka's book-to-the-head punishments so many times, that when she got angry at him for getting poor grades on tests, he now blamed it on the brain-damaging effects of living with her for too many years.

Deciding then and there that intercepting Maka before she revealed the full extent of her serious anger-management issues (meaning before she pulled a huge reference book out of her ass to create a canyon in his best friend's head) might be a good idea, Soul darted quickly over to Black Star.

He smiled an easy grin and draped an arm over Black Star's shoulder. "Hey man, relax, okay? We're in a public place."

He turned to Reception Lady. "Sorry about him. He's uhhh …..Well anyway, sorry."

Although he did calm down some, Black Star continued to grin obnoxiously, wiggling his eyebrows at a humiliated Tsubaki and not relaxing his silly looking pose in the slightest.

The woman cleared her throat to bring Kid's attention back to her. When he was facing her again, she continued. "As I was saying, one room is bigger than the other and it has two beds, so there should be enough room for all of you. The charge will be one–twenty total–"

Kid coughed. "I'm sorry, but do you mean one hundred and twenty dollars?"

"Yep."

"Um. Well. We didn't think it would cost that much for us to sleep here tonight, so we don't exactly" –

"Sorry, honey. No money, no room. Best to try your luck someplace else." Her fake smile turned very real and very nasty in a record-breaking time of one second. "Unless…"

"Unless…" Kid prodded, hopeful.

"Unless you want to pay me some other way." She snaked her fingers up his arm, her nails drawing patterns, light and ticklish on his skin, through the thin cotton of his dress shirt.

Kid tried to keep his shudder of revulsion from showing. But he couldn't hide the heat filling in his cheeks, nor the gulping action in his throat. "Excuse me?"

"If you come visit me in my room later, I'll let you get away with fifty dollars instead of the whole one-twenty. Promise."

Liz's patience had just about run out. "Hey listen, sister, get your hands off of – "

Black Star pushed himself to the front of the group and planted himself right in front of Reception Lady, violently displacing Kid in the process, and glaring down at the woman. "Excuse me is right. Who do you think you are, lady? Don't you know who _I _am?"

Soul slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I'm the star here, so you should be hitting on me, not this skinny little runt!" He gestured to Kid in an off-hand manner, as if to subvert Kid's significance, like he was some nobody of complete unimportance instead of what he really was: a rich aristocrat, who's father owned an entire city, including his own Starbucks (cleverly renamed Deathbucks) and who also happened to be the Grim Reaper.

Yeah, definitely just your average skinny runt.

This declaration had little effect on the woman, as she once again latched her greedy fingers onto Kid's arm. And what was more, Patti was now laughing so hard, her whole face was the color of a tomato and she was bent over, slapping her knees, looking almost like she was in pain.

Oddly enough, it was Soul who came to Kid's real rescue.

"I'll handle this." He snapped at Liz, pushing her arm out of the way before she could land a swift punch to Reception Lady's face, like he knew she so badly wanted to. Then he turned to the woman.

"Do you have a manager?" Soul asked her sharply.

She didn't need to answer. The worried look in her eyes was answer enough.

"Well, then listen to me, _honey_." Soul's voice was full of sarcasm. "Kid isn't a prostitute, and even if he was, he probably wouldn't be selling to you. So unless you want me to find your boss and tell them that you've been asking for payment in less than legal ways and were willing to let us get away without paying the whole amount, you better let us have the room for fifty bucks, got it?" For added effect, Soul leered at her, showing off his sharp, shark-like teeth, the dangerous white points glinting in the lights from the fluorescent bulb above their heads.

Her expected reaction didn't disappoint. She practically leaped back in shock, retracting her hands immediately from Kid's arm, who's sigh of relief could be heard by everyone. Enjoying it a little too much, Soul leaned over the counter towards the woman, still grinning at her.

"What'sa matter? I don't bite. Promise. That is, unless you want me to…." He allowed his sentence to trail off, leaving his meaning perfectly clear.

Glaring, all pretense of sweetness gone, Reception Lady snarled at Soul. "No, thank you."

"Well?"

"Fine. Fifty dollars it is then."

Everyone began digging in their pockets and purses, fishing for their wallets, trying to find enough money to pitch in.

As they vacated the lobby, leaving Reception Lady behind, Kid turned toward Soul with a face full of gratitude. "Thank you for that."

"Hey, no problem. That lady was starting to piss me off. She was kind of annoying."

"Although I would prefer that if we have to black-mail, we should at least do it in style. Perhaps with a bit of class next time?"

"How's that?"

With a smirk, Kid reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a card with the seal of Death himself on it; the golden, skull insignia glinted majestically.

Soul laughed. "Yeah, well, unfortunately for the rest of us, not everyone'sfather is the Grim Reaper, Kid. But yeah. If someone's bothering us, all you really have to do is pull out that little baby and nobody will stand in your way."

"Hey, Soul."

Soul turned to look at Maka.

"I would have Maka-chopped you for that little pervy comment you made to that woman back there, but she deserved it, and more importantly, you managed to get us a room for only fifty bucks, so..."

Soul just barely managed to hide his relieved exhale.

"Oh, and also, way to defend Kid's Honor back there." Her statement drew quiet giggles from the rest of their group as both boys blushed.

A/N: I kind of like this, actually. Which is weird, because this felt strange to me somehow. Well anyway, if you liked it, and you have any idea about where I should go with this, it would be awesome if you would leave a review.

That whole thing with Kid being a pimp: you know it's true. XD Whenever Kid makes a grand entrance with Liz and Patti at his side, I always think it's like saying: BAMF HERE'S KID BITCHEZ.

I guess I kind of have a problem with where to go with fics. I'll start off with some idea or situation, and then not know where to go from there. But like I said, if you have any suggestions, or if you even just want to say that you liked it or that you didn't like it, or even have constructive criticism to give me, that'd be cool.


End file.
